Katsuki Bakugou X OC (Tamara Mizu) BNHA
by XoTeeUMBLEgirliexO
Summary: An original character fanfiction A powerful, crush having water manipulation girl falls for a literal ticking time bomb.


**_This is a Fanfiction with one of my favorite fandom characters BAKUGOU! And an OC I created._**

 **Name: Tamara Mizu**

 **Quirk: Water Manipulation**

Shoto and I walked alongside one another down the hall.

"Are you alright, you seem out of it lately." Shoto spoke out. And I knew very well it was right a few days ago I had realized I had a quote on quote crush on Bakugou, through Urarakas words, I asked her about the sensations I felt and her conclusion was that I had fallen in love with the brat.

"Honestly, I'm fine, just I've had a lot on my mind..." I answered, no one knows about my misfortune except Uraraka, but despite knowing she thinks it's so amazing, yet confusing that I would develope feelings for someone I seem to greatly dislike.

Sure, I dislike Bakugou, but just because he thinks so high of himself, despite it being that he isn't actually the best, maybe in having a temper, but other than that.

Sure he's strong, and okay, sometimes when his face isn't contorted in anger he could be pretty cute. But a crush? No way, it would have to be something she'd have to see for herself, hence the previous night she searched up what it meant to have a crush, unfortunately all the symptoms listed were exactly what she felt when she was around Bakugou. Hence it was day of testing, she'd spend as much time around him to see if the symptoms where still present.

"Alright," Shoto shook his head, he obviously wasn't convinced at what I had said.

We walked into the classroom, it was still pretty early in the morning, meaning not everyone had arrived. But luckily, or unlucky (Tamara couldn't decide which) Bakugou was present scowling at his desk.

"I'll talk to you later Shoto," quickly I placed my bag on my desk. Walking to Bakugous desk, I placed my hand on his desk. His eyes seemed to follow it to see me.

"What the hell do you fucking want?" He scowled. My heart began beating quickly, _really?_ I asked myself. Before sighing.

"I will be around you all day, get used to it." Bakugous face widen.

"What the actual fuck? Why?"

"I'm testing something, I have developed a condition and I want to make sure the sensation is true." I explained.

"Okay..." He didn't seem completely convinced. "What kind of fucking condition do you have that means you have to hang around me?" Bakugou asked clearly annoyed.

"Well, Uraraka says I have a crush on you because of the stuff I feel around you," I explained. He suddenly looked taken back.

"And what kind of things do you feel around me exactly?" I straightened my back sliding myself to sit on Bakugous desk. He blinked at this as I stared up at the ceiling.

"Well, I feel as if my face were to catch on fire, my heart picks up, I have this urge to take your hand, and to kiss you... Also, sometimes I feel so nervous to just look you in the eyes." I explained to him, hence looking at the ceiling.

"And your not embarrassed about the fact that you just, literally, just confessed to me..."

"Not really, it's easier when you already know the answer." I said, I know damn well what he would say that what I feel is ridiculous, and that we could never be something.

And it hurt, sure it was easier to expect rejection, but no one ever said it didn't hurt. "I have this theory," I spoke making Bakugou narrowed his eyebrows at me.

"What is it?"

"That you rejecting me will help me move on, so I can limit my conversations with you, so not only will it aid my mentality, but it will make it so you don't have to spend anytime with me." I explained.

Bakugou was silent for a while before sighing and looked away, his chin rested on his arm looking away.

"You're strong, intelligent, you ranked extremely high on the exams. Any agency would beg to have you join them, you stay cool under pressure. And you're really..." My heart seemed like it would beat out of my chest. "Hot," my face flushed at his words. "No one else would come close to being qualified at being _my_ girlfriend," Bakugou coughed the world 'girlfriend'.

"Does this mean you—" I stopped myself when I saw red tint brush against Bakugous ears, smoke began to leave his palms. I quickly took his hand turning the palm upwards.

"Hey what the fuck—" Bakugou faced me as I gazed at his palm.

"Are you alright?" I asked turning back up to face Bakugou, suddenly without warning. Bakugou smashes his lips against mine. My heart slammed within my chest.

 _He... Kissed me..._

As soon as the thought passed my mind, Bakugou pulled away his face turned a shade of red. He shot up, speed walking out of the room, bumping harshly into Kaminari making him fall over. I quickly jumped up, facing everyone who had a red shocked face, they saw us kiss?! Wait—first Bakugou.

Quickly I run past everyone accidentally hitting Kaminari he fell back once more—I'll apologize later. I ran out the class, into the hallway it was quiet till the sound of an explosion shook from my right, swiftly I turned in that direction and began running.

"Bakugou!" I called out. While running, I see a tuff of green hair Midoriya. "Midoriya!" He looked at me. "Did you see where Bakugou went?" I asked. Midoriya blinked before nodding.

"He went down the hall near the entrance of the school, his face was really, really red. Did he confess to you?" I blinked at his words.

"No, why would he?"

"Oh, well he's had a crush on you for the longest time."

"Oh, he just kissed me."

"Huh? K-Kacchan kissed you?!" Midoriya stuttered.

"Is that bad?"

"Not really, I mean... He has feelings for you, but he's pretty shy when it comes to romance..."

"Doesn't seem like the shy type..." I sighed, "anyways I need to find him." I quickly went around him. Before I heard Midoriya speak once more.

"Um! Mizu!" I stopped turning to him. "Take care of him!" My heart practically skipped a beat. Before I pulled a subtle smile.

"I will," with that I quickly took off running to the school entrance. I ran until there where I herd the kicking of a locker and a string of swears, I slowly got closer. Instantly I recognized the voice.

"God fucking shit, why the fucking hell did I fuckig do that?" Bakugou swore loudly, another kick. I swifltly appeared in front of him.

"Don't damage school property." I said making him flinch, what do you want water head?"

"My rejection," I answered simply.

"What?"

"You don't like me, and I don't like being unanswered besides... I'll be too depressed to talk to you for at least the rest of the class year." I smirked.

"What the fuck are you trying to pull Mizu?"

"Nothing, okay lets do this again... I say Bakugou, I like you, will you go out with me? And you reply 'nah I don't effing like you, the hell would I go out with you..." I mimicked his harsh voice. Bakugou glared at me.

"You obviously don't know me, smart ass..." I lifted my brow at him.

"I'd say, yeah I fucking like you too bitch, lets go on a date..." His face was turning a deep shade of pink, obviously flustered at his own words.

"Really," I said coyly. Taking a step toward him, slowly I placed my hands around his neck. "You like me too~?" I giggled. His face kept getting redder. Our body's pressed against one another.

His eyes rolled.

"Yeah, I do..." His face softened, it made my heart race. I've never seen that... Expression... I felt his hands wrap and hang around my waist.

"Kiss me..." I whispered with a smile.

Bakugou pulled a smile closing his eyes slowly as I closed mine. Slowly we shared a sweet kiss.

 **Bonus:**

Katsuki and I have been dating for about 6 months. We were laying together on the couch watching television, his arms wrapped around me as I laid against him.

"Hey Katsuki I never really did ask you..."

"What is it?" He asked.

"When did you fall for me? Or like, developed feelings for me?"

Katsuki was silent. "Well?" I urged on. He sighed clearly annoyed.

"During the USJ attack when I saw you fighting, my heart—or whatever..."

"You got turned on seeing me fight?" I giggled making Katsuki slap a hand over his face.

"Oh wow," I giggled. "You're too amazing Katsuki..." I let out another laugh before Katsuki pressed a sweet kiss against my lips.

"Damn right," he chuckled against the kiss it only makes sense that I date the best," I giggled wrapping my hands around his neck.


End file.
